Taveril'domaine
Taveril'domaine is the capital of the Dekn empire. It is located in Galliptis, in the Elevrium. All of the most important functions of the empire are carried out there. History Founding Taveril'domaine was founded in the First Age of the Lathrym by the first Dekn ruler, the King Jacques Redgrave, with the first Dekn Masters at his side. Redgrave set out with the intention of making a city to rival the grand empires of the Old World: something that perfectly showcased the power and culture of the Dekn. The city evolved from a middling-sized town to a lavish and bustling empire, with the builders of the Second Age infusing it with architecture inspired by the Ersian cities of the Ottoman Empire and India. Other Notable Events The Master’s Awakening The Dekn Emperor, if seeking more Masters, will occasionally host a tournament known as the Master’s Awakening. The Master's Awakening dates back to the very beginnings of the city, when Jacques sought to surround himself with the most cunning and powerful of Dekn Lords: an inner circle of those who showed the most promise, after he had to kill the first Dekn Master. Jacques hosted a tournament amongst the Dekn Lords he had; those who showed the most success or failed in creative ways became the new Dekn Masters. The Master's Awakening continues to be carried out to this day. Nobles, soldiers, and even Dekn Lords will compete in various challenges to test their skills so that the Dekn Emperor may choose new Dekn Masters. Every few years, the Master's Awakening will let Dekn Lords or Dekn Generals compete for the Sovereign Master titles such as the Dekn Master of War or the Dekn Master of Forbidden Knowledge. It is very rare for someone to win a Sovereign Master title through the Master's Awakening, but it has ''happened before: Belial Casimir earned his title through the tournament and was also given the Emperor's sword, ''Seivachoiir, for winning the title so skillfully. Andras As'phyxiar also earned his title through the tournament. The Building of the Alunerium The first Dekn Master of Forbidden Knowledge, a figure by the name of Severin Avalune, was infuriated at how much knowledge had been lost in various wars. He tried to get other Dekn Lords and Masters to listen to his demands but nothing worked until Jacques Redgrave finally lent an ear to his troubles and allowed him to build the Alunerium. The Librarians were brought into existence under Severin’s command, when he was building the Alunerium and he summoned them for the first time. He bound the Librarians to the Alunerium, where they remain to this day. Ishora’s Forge (And Its Artifacts) Ishora’s Forge was built under the command of the first Dekn Master of War, Mag’novar Relva, when it came to his attention that they needed somewhere to make weapons. It quickly rose to legend when it was used to reforge a crown for the Dekn Emperor, as well as a sword that the Dekn Emperor would use. He labored at the forge for days and days until these artifacts became something worthy of an Emperor. These artifacts are known as the Silulic Diadem and Seivachoiir. Seivachoiir was passed down from Dekn Emperor to Dekn Emperor, until the Dekn Emperor Veritas Taveril III gave Seivachoiir to the at-the-time newly promoted Belial Casimir and the weapon was never seen again. The Silulic Diadem, however, is still worn by the Dekn Emperor to this day. Layout Ishora’evregard (“The Palace-in-Dusk”): At the very center of the city lies the central government building, otherwise known as the Palace of Masters and Lords. The main Dekn government, including the Dekn Emperor and the Dekn Masters, meet and govern out of this ornate building. Royal District: Where the Alunerium and Ishora’evregard lie, and where the highest ranking officials in the government reside. The imperial family and many of the Dekn Masters have estates in this district, as do several members of the Sanguinal'estiere. It is a essentially a large gated community, and heavily guarded. Housing District: A place for housing lower-ranking officials; where many of the Dekn Lords reside. The buildings here are ornate and gorgeous. Entertainment District: Where the Amadina Opera Court resides. The Opera Court is where any noble can seek a more "dignified" form of entertainment (or at least, one that will allow them to pretend to be so). There are a number of concert halls, high-end restaurants and shops (selling evening wear), and gambling parlors (owned and run by the Sanguinal'estiere). Ironically, or perhaps appropriately, there are also several high-end brothels in the area, all of them owned by the Dekn Master of Beguilement and Debauchery, Marchosias Aversen. In addition, the High Cathedral of the Purple Rose makes its home in this district. The College District: The district where many of the huge, well-known colleges for Dekn, such as The Aculetory and Cailedagh’salle, reside. The colleges in Taveril’domaine are well-known among both the Arkn and Dekn as the finest places of learning in all of the Lathyrm. As such, the District is like a small city unto itself, with cafes, bistros, shops, and apartments for students and professors alike. It is a place with its own simplistic charm, teeming with vibrancy and the smell of baked goods. The district is renowned for its gorgeous, ornate stone and metal architecture. '''Labor District: '''Where most of the manufacturing and "dirty work" of the city takes place. Home to crude, low-income housing where the city's workers dwell (i.e. the slums). Technology Architectural Design The gorgeous aesthetic refinements to Dekn architecture as a whole have emerged from Taveril’domaine. Whereas Laen is where digital innovation takes place, Taveril’domaine’s technological contributions are mainly focused on the areas of architecture and learning. All of the up-and-coming Dekn architects have been trained here, and many of the huge colleges for Dekn are centered here. The ornate, stone and metal architecture of the College District is widely regarded as the finest in the Elevrium, with numerous stone carvings and various Evarith inscriptions. The builders took their inspiration from various Ersian cities ''— ''particularly the cities of the Ottoman Empire and India (the aesthetics of which can be felt throughout Taveril'domaine and most of the Elevrium). Defense Disguises all of the highest end Dekn defense and artillery imaginable under its gorgeous facade. This is where the full force of the Royal Dekn Army resides, and it does not disappoint. Lower-tech weapons such as staves and spears are mixed with U.M.E.E.C gear such as sniper rifles and refined Dekn armor forged in the heart of Ishora’s Forge.Category:Universe X Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Locations (Universe X) Category:Settlements (Universe X)